Differet Kind of Pain
by McCarly
Summary: After Ruthie gets out of Martins car she goes for a walk in the park and gets raped. This is three weeks after that night. who can help her now? Will she even let them? /watch?v s5j4oiQlrAE


I own nothing

I own nothing. If I did well, you know the deal.

I don't really know the time line so I am going to miss it up. Don't hate me. There is no T-Bone and Ruthie, but he dose have a crush on her.

Watch this by **funkyy7**. This is a great vid. For this story this is how 7th heaven happened.

/watch?vs5j4oiQlrAE

After Ruthie gets out of the car she goes for a walk in the park and gets raped.

This is three weeks after that night. What happened to Ruthie? And who can help her now? Will she even let them? This is the story of how she and everyone deals with the truth and the blame.

**A Different Kind of Pain.**

The family knew Martin had hurt Ruthie. They had thought she would move on. Forgive him. Talk to someone, anyone. But it was more than clear it wouldn't happen like that. Most days when Ruthie returned from school she would go up to her room with-out a word to anyone. She wouldn't take phone calls from anyone. She would move away from any physical contact, emotional out-reach. At dinner she would barely eat, and when asked she was always "Fine." It seemed to the Camdens the only thing she like was the window. It seemed everyone had caught her staring out into the world as if she were trapped. And yet she wouldn't go out, unless she was made. Know one knew what to do. So they called the family together hoping to bring out something from her. Any part of who she was. Annie looked at the time. In an hour they would be here Simon, Matt, Sarah, Mary, Carlos, Kevin, Lucy, T-Bone and Martin. They weren't going to let her hide from anyone any more. The boys were staying at a friend's house, so there would be no where to hide.

Eric walked in watching his wife making dinner. "It will be okay. We are doing the right thing. Making her face this Martin thing." Annie looked at him

"Are we? I don't know. But I also don't know what else to do. Everyone is worried."

"I know"

"She hasn't said more than a few words in almost a month Eric." Eric moves to pull his wife into his arms and kiss' her head.

"That's why we are doing this." Before Annie could reply the door bell ring. "It will be nice having everyone here. You'll see." Eric walked out to get the door and Annie whispered "We'll see."

Everyone was sitting around the table when Ruthie walked into the house. She walked into the dinning room knowing her mother would give her hell if she was later for dinner. No matter how much she wanted to be left alone, no one seemed to do so. When she saw everyone sitting around the table she stopped short. "Sit down Ruthie." Ruthie looked at her father knowing by his voice that she would have known choice in this 'family bonding'. So she sat. The room was full of tension.

"So, what happened? Someone die?" Ruthie asked.

"No, Ruthie. No one died." Annie replied sadly.

"So, what's going on than?" Ruthie asked

"What do you mean?" Eric asked confused knowing no one would have said anything to her about the intervention.

"Well, I'd think it was family bonding but Martin's not family..."

"Ruthie!" Her dad tried to brake in.

"… And it MUST be bad. Cause look! Mary is here."

"What do you mean by that?!" Mary's voice clipped in.

"Oh, come on! You're never around. Unless, someone dies."

"What is your problem?" Matt asked angrily

"That's NOT fair, Ruthie!" Mary put in.

"Why are you being like this?" Simon added

"You have changed, Ruthie." T- Bone put in.

"Don't be naïve T-Bone. People change. That's life."

"But Ruthie you're…" Eric tried to explain

"Mean! Disrespectful. Hurtful." Lucy voice cracked as she added.

"This isn't you, Ruthie." Martin whispered shut everyone up.

"Maybe this is who I am now. Who I Need to be." Everyone heard the pain in her voice.

"Why? Cause of Martin?" Simon asked angrily as Ruthie stood up.

"Simon…" Annie started

"No, mom. I mean really if she is going to be this way just because of some guy…"

"What do you know Simon? GOD! Who are you… Any of you to judge me? Why can't you leave me alone? That all I wanted. That's it." She turned to run from the room Martin grabbed her.

"Did I do this to you? Did I really hurt you THIS bad?" Their eyes locked on one another's. As the tears moved down her checks he shook his head. "No. You forget Ruthie. You're my best friend. I know I didn't do this to you so what did. Tell me please!" The family sat quietly watching the emotions of these two young people. They could all see the moment when Ruthie's eyes moved from anger and pain to pure panic. "Just trust us. Trust me to help you!" Ruthie pulled away shaking her head and tears fell from her eyes as a river of fear.

"No! It…It was you! You did this! Just leave me alone."

"You're laying Ruthie. And if you won't tell me the truth tell someone…" she kept shaking her head. He looked at her sadly "Fine. Simon, Matt, Kevin keep her down here." Martin moved her to them.

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked

"Find the truth. Ruthie, your hurting your self. You lost weight; you look like you haven't slept in months. It's time whatever is going on with you, stops." As he said that he moved to go upstairs.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"If she won't tell us. I know how to find out. Her dairy." Before anyone could voice their disagreement with this a savage scream ripped through Ruthie as she moved to stop him, pushing Simon out of the way. Matt and Kevin moved and pulled her back. The whole family was shock at the turn of events. Ruthie was fighting them with everything she had. "No!! You have NO RIGHT. Don't you dare? I hate you!! NO!!" Ruthie fell to the ground crying as Martin entered she room. He knows he was hurting her but he didn't know how to help her either. He could hear her fight down stair trying to stop him. Eric came into the room and just looked at Martin. "You know we have to do this. Something is killing her" Eric looked sadly at Martin. "I know." With that he moved to the window as Martin opened Ruthie's Diary. It only took two minutes to find it. As Martin read her words his heart stopped, his tear ripped from his eyes as he looked at a scared Eric.

"What?" Eric moved closer to the boy he knew loved his baby.

"Ruthie was rapped." As those words left his mouth Martin dropped the book as if it burned him and left the room. Eric sat on Ruthie's bed and pick up the book.

Down Stairs.

No one could figure out what was happening but everyone knew it was bad. "Ruthie Stop!" Matt's voice came though. "You're going to hurt your self" Kevin put in. The women in the room were crying. "NO I have to stop him, don't you understand?"

"What he going to find Ruthie?" Simon asked tried to find his little sister in those terrified eyes.

"Simon, Please!" Ruthie begged

"We just want to help you." T-Bone put in trying to comfort the girl.

"HELP ME!! Than stop this! Please…" as she said those words left her lips Martin was there pulling her from her brother arms and pulling her into his. "NO!!" Ruthie yelled and beat on Martin as they fell to the floor, both of them crying. No one moving in fear of breaking something. Hurting Ruthie more. They weren't sure.

Eric came down everyone looked to him as he watched the two young people cling to each other. He looked down at the book in his hand and looked up at the scared faces. And he said the word that ripped at his soul and made him cry. "She was rapped."

The moment the words were said you could see the devastation, denial in their faces. T-Bone fell back onto the wall. Annie held on to Lucy and the both gasped for air. Carlos moved to hold his wife as she shock her head as if the world didn't make any since. And Kevin, Matt, Simon looked on as their sister screamed and cried and beat on the man holding her.

"How…" Annie broke

"No!" Simon whisper harshly

Hearing the words Ruthie broke from Martin and stood up moving away from everyone who was looking at her in pain. 'What right did they have? They had no right to hurt her like this.' Martin stood up "Ruthie" Martin moved to her

"NO!!" Ruthie yelled and before anyone could react she ran out the back door.

"RUTHIE!!"


End file.
